I Don't Understand! An Own Character Story
by NassicaOniiDemonOfTheSand
Summary: Nothing makes sense for Nassica Demon. People have been shunning her, calling her names, and hating on her for no reason. Nobody will tell her why these things are happening or why she can't remember her 7th birthday. Own Character story.
1. Just the Begining

**_Hey, everyone! Well, after my failed attempt at trying to write a SasuSaku story, I've realized that I can only write one-shots! I can also write full stories, but they aren't necessarily about Naruto or any Anime for that matter. I have my own ideas for actual book stories, but I don't think I can post them on a Fanfiction website. That's just something you don't do._**

**_But, well, I've decided to write a full story about my OC, Nassica Onii Demon. I'm going to write all about how her life would go if she was actually in this Anime! I really hope you guys don't mind. It's not exactly a love story, but it does hint some relationship-type things. I'd really love it if you'd review!_**

**_Basically, my OC has taken the spot of Sakura on Team 7. Sakura actually ended up in Team 8, with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba. There'd been a mix up within the records, and the Ninja Academy had passed too many students. They put Sakura into the team that needed another teammate the most, which was Team 8. They had to make up for Kiba's lack of Intellect on the Leaf Village's history._**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_She'd often hear people calling her names, she'd realized they had hated her from the start, she'd known they only acknowledged her existence to save their own lives; and she'd ignored those words, those feelings, and what she knew. She didn't let them get to her. She'd walk through the Village with her head high and her thoughts on her schoolwork. She had never believed something would come to harm her or her Clan, no matter how much her Village distrusted them._

_And yet something did._

_Bloody corpses, locked doors, dark houses, and in the mess off it all an Anbu stood. His eyes were black; lifeless. She'd seen them before, back when they stood outside their Clan's part of the Village, listening to fellow Clan members argue. He'd stood ridged, as if a post._

_She'd jumped in front of him, ignoring the loud voices behind her growing louder. She'd kept jumping up and down, shaking his arms, and calling out his name; until he finally looked down at her. The voices behind her had stopped yelling, and now all that was heard were footsteps. He'd apologized for spacing out, and suddenly told her he'd had to check on a mission the Hokage assigned him before-hand._

_The training field flashed into view. Small tree stumps stood in front of her with shuriken digging into the base of all three. She was breathing heavily, although she wanted to continue training. She'd turned around to collect her bags and head home, but someone stood before her. She recognized him, and gave a kitten-like smile._

_It was only then that she noticed something wrong with him. It was like there was a dark Aura admitting from his body. Her mood shifted to something of quiet sadness; unexpressed, yet still there. Her smiled died on her lips as she walked toward him. She acted as if nothing was wrong, although she wanted to ask him if he was okay._

_She'd collected her bag and her kunai, and walked toward her Clan's resting place in the Village. She didn't hear his footsteps behind her, but she thought maybe he just wanted to be alone. She hadn't realized he was following her; just by rooftop and not on foot._

_Her Clan's resting place flashed into view in place of the dark streets in the Village. Here she was again, standing amongst the bodies of those fallen._

Nassica's body flew upwards into a sitting position. She was breathing heavily, yet she didn't have the slightest clue why. She vaguely remembered a dream about a little girl; her hair black and her eyes a bright blue. Almost exactly like Nassica's, although Nassica's hair tinted blue at the ends of her hair. Not at all like the little girl's hair.

Yawning, Nassica sleepily rubbed at her eyes. Her clock blared out in big bright numbers: 3:26 A.M. Not time to get up yet. Nassica laid back down and closed her eyes. She wanted to have the dream again. She knew it had something to do with her memory. It had to.


	2. So Confusing

_**Hey! ;D Back once again! Next chapter of my OC story. This is the day after her dream of her past!**_

_**Yes, the last chapter was really, really, short. Her dream was basically flashes of things she vaguely remembered, so of course it'd seem like it was only an instant. Sorry for the shortness. **_

_**Oh, forgot to mention. Her dream was in second person because of how her dream happened. It's hard to explain in first person, so I just made the first chapter second. Hope you don't mind. 83**_

_**This chapter is going to go by fast. I'll skip some things, but they aren't very important to her life story. After this chapter I'll slow down some and put more detail into my typing. Right now I don't find anything very important because of how she isn't a ninja just yet. Enjoy anyway. 8D**_

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

I stood in front of my head-board mirror. My hair was tinting a perfect shade of blue at the ends; that was good. I was worried I'd have to re-dye it before I went to my graduation testing.

I turned around and surveyed the back of my hair. It was completely black; all except the ends where it tinted. I was going to have to re-dye the back tomorrow. I sighed loudly, turning back around. If my hair didn't tint completely blue at the ends, I'd be just like everyone else. Normal hair, normal outfit, normal weapons, normal everything.

I picked up my small blue ribbon that was lying on the dresser. I'd always tied my hair back into a pony-tail with it. Not today. I set it back down and started packing my weapons into my holster. Kunai, Shuriken, and my small knife I kept for closer combat. That was something else different about me; everyone always just used a kunai for close combat, although I stuck with a knife.

Once I had my holster packed, my hair brushed so my bangs covered my Left eye, and my cute gray outfit on; I headed out my apartment door and started sprinting toward the Academy. I wanted to get there early to practice my ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. If I didn't practice right before the test, I might forget the basic techniques.

Standing outside my classroom door, I tried to calm myself. I wanted to be a ninja, and I wanted to pass this year. If I didn't pass I wouldn't be on a team, I wouldn't get to go on missions, and I would be even more alone than I already am. I closed my eyes and walked into the classroom. Nobody looked in my direction, although I could tell all the talking had stopped and picked back up. They always seem to know when I'm about to enter.

"Oi! Nassica!" called a short, blond-haired boy from one of the front rows. He was waving frantically, as if he were drowning. A boy behind him with short, dark brown hair pulled into a pony-tail sighed at his enthusiasm.

"Jeez, Naruto. Don't have a heart-attack for us, will you?" Shikamaru sighed. He then waved at me and called, "Nassica, hurry over here before Naruto has a stroke!"

I hurried over and pulled Naruto's arms down for him. "Stop that! I get enough attention as it is," I hissed at him.

He looked genuinely sorry for a moment, but he replaced the look with a toothy grin. "Sorry, Nassy," he apologized, "I just want you to sit in between the teme and me." Naruto pointed to the seat farthest to his Left.

A young academy student with dark hair sat alone. His head rested on the back of his hands as he stared at the board. He looked like he could stab something, yet he also managed to look cool. His usual barrage of fan girls weren't here just yet, so nobody was around him besides Naruto and the people behind and in front of him. He was Sasuke Uchiha, the Uchiha Clan's last member. He almost never talked and stayed away from pretty much everyone.

I sighed. I didn't really want to sit next to the guy either. "Can't you wait for one of his fan girls to get here? I'm sure they'd sort it out by the end of class."

Naruto scowled. "But then they'll be pushing and shoving. By that time I'll be on the floor paralyzed with the agony of actually being thrown to the ground by them," he said, acting out his being pushed out of the seat and lying on the floor.

I held back my laughter and acted as one of Sasuke's fan girls. "Ooooo~ ! Sasuke-Kun's so cool~! I wish he would talk to me~! I'd be so happy if he did~! Ooooooooo~!" I gave a loud, high pitched giggle and jumped up. It may have been a little overdone, but I think they over-react anyway.

Shikamaru face-palmed himself and closed his eyes while Naruto and I laughed. By now everyone was staring at us, but I didn't really think much of it. Not everyone was here yet, and anyway the word of me being a freak already spread out through the school. As long as I had some friends with me, I could ignore all the other idiots in this academy.

Once we were all sitting in our seats, (of course I ended up sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto wouldn't let me sit anywhere else), and the fan girls had calmed themselves and gave me dirty looks; our Sensei, Iruka, called out what the test would be on.

"This year's testing will be on… the Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto groaned loudly. His worst jutsu had always been Cloning.

I patted him on the arm and said cheerily, "Don't worry! I'm sure even you can do this jutsu!"

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement," he growled. I smiled at him and laughed.

"Really, I'm sure you'll make it."

Iruka-Sensei started calling out names in ABC order by last name. I was one of the first to go because of my last name, "Demon."

Naruto's head was lying on the desk; his hands covering it. I patted his back and walked off to the special room.

"Hey, Nassica," said a man with short silver hair.

"Hi, Mizuki-Sensei," I said a little nervously.

"Alright, Nassica," said Iruka-Sensei, "You must make at least two clones of yourself to pass."

"Hai!" my voice came out, sounding like a mouse. I made the Ram hand seal, and two clones of me appeared side-by-side. I frowned as I noticed one of the clone's hair was totally black without any tint of blue in it. The other clone was a perfect copy.

I sighed. I did the jutsu, I just over-looked my chakra control. I must've used too little for the second clone. "So, did I cut it?" I asked. I didn't feel very nervous anymore, just disappointed that I messed up something as simple as the clone jutsu.

"You did make it, although your final score has gone down a bit. The second clone you conjured doesn't have--"

"I know," I said impatiently. "Can I please just have my headband?"

"Don't talk to your Sensei that way!" shouted Iruka.

"Over-reactor…," I said quietly, so he didn't hear. I walked up to the desk with all the headbands on it, and picked the one all the way in the back. I wanted to choose something different, always.

Mizuki patted my head as I picked up the headband. I felt a blush creep over my cheeks as he said, "Good job, Nass!"

"You know I don't like being called that," I said a little grudgingly as I looked back up. I tied the headband around my waist, just above my skirt; and walked out. I could hear him chuckling as I walked down the hallway back to the classroom.

I tried to make a big entrance as I walked in. I slammed open the door as hard as I could like I was mad, and made a growling noise at the back of my throat. All previous conversations ended the moment they heard footsteps approaching the door, but now it was dead silent.

I busted out laughing as I walked back to my seat. I sat down next to Naruto and noticed he was looking at me like I was crazy. I felt my smile die off my lips. "Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked.

"You're insane," he replied, laughing nervously. The conversations had picked up again, but everyone seemed a little uneasy.

"How so?" I asked.

This time Shikamaru answered, "You had to make everyone nervous like that?" He lowered his voice, "You know why everyone avoids you and treats you like crap, right?"

"Of course," I said, my voice also lowered. "I'm just so happy that I really don't care if I freaked them all out." I grinned a kitten-like grin, and turned around so I faced the board.

The truth was, I really had no idea why.

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Yaaaaay! All finished. Review please! 83**_

_**Japanese vocabulary:**_

_**Teme: Bastard**_

_**Hai: Yes**_


End file.
